Perfection in the Eye of the Beholder sides
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: Side stories and Drabbles for upcoming cowrite with author Yoru Ryuu. [Urahara KisukexAbarai Renji]
1. PB 00

Perfection in the eye of Beholder -sides- 

Gigai.

Flawless, perfected hand-crafted completion.

Long red mixed softly with powder-short blonde.

Deep-hued greyish-brown brimming brightly from giggles and laughter.

Sometimes stern and serious, but mostly sarcastic and serine due to their proud creator.

Twins.

Their young father loves them, but nervousness tends to put him off as believing them to be rather annoying.

Strawberry-blonde mischief makers,

Bundles of joy for the elder father.

Never once to live before, but now

Family greets him with the rising sun.

Objects if creation—real as both Shinigami—

Proud _parents_… protecting loved ones.

As will they.

Disclaimer: Bleach rightfully belongs to Kubo Tite.

Pairing: (Implied?) Renji/Kisuke, Kisuke/Renji

Words: 100 (or maybe 94?)

**Asa Tasogare**: This was not what I had originally planned on writing. This may or may no be used as something later…

-end-


	2. PB 01

Perfection in the eye of Beholder -sides- 

Cooking is not the talent of a scientist.

Rather, cooking is the talent of a cook.

Abarai Renji knew this was the case when Kisuke barged into 'his' room first thing Monday morning to give him some homemade soup. Renji still was not sure on how he had ended up having to stay 'home' from 'School, but he did know one thing.

It would not happen again.

Kisuke delighted in the thought if having to take care of the stubborn young man, idly chatting of feeding him soup form the steaming bowl he had brought with him.

But Renji would not eat any, no matter how much Kisuke whined about it.

Red hair disheveled from fever, and lack of usual ribbon, he was only in the mood for sleeping.

Unfortunately for the lieutenant though, the bubbly ex-captain and owner of the Urahara Shouten would not allow him to do so until he ate.

Sighing in defeat, the younger finally propped himself up enough to not choke or/and die form hot fluids, opened his mouth, and waited.

What he got was not what he expected.

Tickling stubble grazed his lips, as a quick kiss was planted upon him, then just as swift a spoonful of soup injected into his shocked, agape mouth.

Having no choice but to swallow the burning substances, he did so first then opened his mouth to question only to be halted by the spoon he had just eaten from.

Kisuke gave him a wide smile then returned the spoon back to it's bowl, only to gather more food.

Renji decided then that he hated colds.

But… that he did not mind for once of having Kisuke worry over him.

­­­­­­­­­­  
Disclaimer: Bleach is © Kubo Tite.

Pairing: Urahara Kisuke/Abarai Renji

Words: 282 words. Drabble-ish One-shot.

**Asa Tasogare:** This turned out much different than originally planned. I wasn't at first sure if to make it a drabble or a One-shot, so I wrote it how I write drabbles, which is my simple-style. Then it started to become much longer, so a One-shot it became…

Simple Synopsis: Renji is overcome with a cold, so Kisuke decides to play 'Nurse'.


	3. PB 02

Perfection in the eye of Beholder -sides- 

Renji had become fed up with Kisuke's incessant dodging of his important questions so he thought to do something about it.

In return, Kisuke would only answer said questions if Renji would do something for him, which at first were quite menial things.

Quite after he was finally getting answers thought, Kisuke began the game of avoidance once more.

So, once more, Renji thought of to do something about it.

But what happened was not what he had planned.

Usually, if Renji tried to throw a punch or anything of the sort at Kisuke, the blonde would simply dodge.

But this time, his plan foiled.

Both men toppled backwards onto the wooden floor, Kisuke's striped hat falling off right above his disheveled blonde hair.

The younger Shinigami blinked as startled teal eyes stared up at him, wide and readable.

Wide and readable.

Readable.

Urahara Kisuke actually lost his saccharine enigmality at just that moment as a slight, rosy tinge swept across his cheeks as he noticed their position.

As Renji noticed their position.

Kisuke _had_ **tried** to stop Renji's blow, but Renji _had_ reacted in time, unconsciously pinning the ex-captain's arms above his head right as they both had toppled over.

Renji noticed their position and id the opposite of what most self-respecting, sane, vice-captain would do.

Though, Renji was truly a self-respecting, bordering bipolar vice-captian who quite looked _up_ to the exiled Shinigami _beneath_ him.

Beneath him.

Pinned _beneath_ him.

Blushing madly.

Uncharacteristically.

"Ren—"

With a small 'oh-what-the-hell'-ish type of grunt, Renji shut him up briskly with a rough kiss.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Disclaimer: Bleach rightfully belongs to the creator, Kubo Tite.

Pairing: Abarai Renji/Urahara Kisuke

Words: 262 words.

**Asa Tasogare**: Basically, all of these are simplified versions of a co-write with the lovely Yoru Ryuu called 'Perfection in the eye of the Beholder', which will be a Abarai Renji/Urahara Kisuke (Urahara Kisuke/Abarai Renji).

-end-


	4. PB 03

Perfection in the eye of Beholder -sides- 

Hat.

Like a typical fisherman's hat.

That a fisherman would wear when fishing.

For fish.

That damn striped green hat bugged the hell outta Abarai Renji.

Urahara Kisuke pranced happily around Urahara Shouten all the time in it, the red-haired vice-captain realized.

If he were to leave the shop, there the hat would be.

On his head.

Renji even noted that he wore the hat when he was sleeping,

Or, going to he bathroom.

Not… that he watched enough to know when Kisuke went to sleep, or to the bathroom.

That hat covered up Kisuke's eyes, Renji also noticed.

Lately, he would examine a typical talk woth the ex-captain.

If you were even slightly graced in seeing the man's eyes, they were enshrouded thanks to that hat.

That damn striped-green hat.

It made him think of Kisuke as an old man, which in truth, he really was not.

The cane did not help though.

Renji sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his designated room.

He really needed to stop thinking about Kisuke and that striped hat. But… he wanted to see those—

"Ren-chan? Are you awake?"

Growl. In came Kisuke with that annoying hat covering up his eyes but a smile on his face.

And he used that _annoying_ nickname.

Renji only grunted in reply as he watched the blonde-haired man travel over to his bed.

He didn't think much about it until ultramarine orbs obscured his view of his _precious_ ceiling.

"…Renji-kun."

The hat was still there, but he had an almost clear view if Kisuke's eyes.

Except… because that hat was still donned, shadows loomed over the whole of his face.

Renji wished to do something about it.

But didn't dare.

Kisuke had started talking to him about something, most likely important, but Renji wasn't paying attention.

It was now or never.

He reached up briskly and knocked the hat off in one swift flick, that striped nuisance falling gracefully to the mahogany floor.

Kisuke stopped abruptly in his talk and looked at Renji curiously and frowned.

"Abarai-kun? What are—"

Renji was captivated by those grey-tinted-blue eyes and being the brash young Shinigami that he was, reached forward and tugged harshly unto the pine-green haori, making the elder man topple forward and unto his broad chest.

Chest-on-chest.

Fabric-on-fabric.

Muscle-to-muscle.

Startled misty-grey eyes softened as the tattoo-ed man arced forward and pulled his lips down to his roughly.

Kisuke sighed into the kiss, as Renji pulled him closer, and Kisuke wrapped his arms around the other.

Blonde fell into now lose true-rose colours as Kisuke fell fully onto Renji, easing them carefully back onto the younger man's bed.

Feet entangled,

hair entangled,

hands entangled,

mouths entangled.

Kisuke pulled back in surprise as he felt sharp teeth graze tender flesh.

"Abarai-kun? What—what was that…"

Renji cut him off with a yank and a quick kiss.

When Kisuke pulled away this time, Renji replied.

"I at first wanted to just remove that damn hat if yours. But then… I saw the _emotion_ in your eyes.

…I think I know why you hide them."

"Renji-kun…"

A slight movement in positions,

Kisuke pinned underneath,

And Renji' s eyes nothing but serious.

"I don't think you should hide them though Kisuke.

Stop… stop running away."

"Ren-chan…"

Lips brushing once more, Renji did not hate the veteran captain's hat for once, while Kisuke felt that his always preset hat had given him something valuable.

Both noticed, but did not dwell on the green-striped hat now crushed between their two bodies, as they only thought to thank it for the day's actions.

Disclaimer: I really doubt that Kubo Tite would wish to own that occness.

Pairing: Abarai Renji/Urahara Kisuke

Words: Didn't bother. One-shot all the way.

**Asa Tasogare:** This… I don't know. I was playing off the idea of never seeing Kisuke's eyes at first. At first. I also realize that this is probably out of character, but this was written a while ago.


End file.
